Meeting the Doctor 12 Years late
by Charlaiy
Summary: Amys Pov of the Doctor Returning 12 years late. SPOLIERS FROM EPISODE ONE OF SERIES FIVE, THE ELEVENTH HOUR.


Everyday of my life, since I was 7 I have been waiting for the Doctor to come back. He told me five minutes, I believed him, But he's very very late.

One morning I was sitting on my bed, I had, had a long evening and I was tired and ready to fall asleep. I was just drifting off when I heard a noise.

I Opened my Eyes and Looked out of my window. He was back. 12 years late. I groaned and thought quickly, I ran across the floor to my closet and pulled out my police uniform.

Quickly I got changed into the uniform and grabbed a cricket bat. Slowly walking down the stairs, I waited.

"Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what It was, I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" I could hear the Doctors voice from outside, I swayed a bit, wondering if I should

he sounded rather worried, maybe it was dangerous. I changed my mind and stood my ground. I heard the click of the door, I was ready.

"Amelia? Amelia, are you alright? Are You there?" I heard him running up the stairs. When I heard him run up I slowly started to walk up them, holding my Bat ready

He stood infront of the wall and held the thing in his hand against it, it made a funny buzzing noise, I ignored this and Carried on walking up.

"Prisoner Zero is here." I heard him mumble. "Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is.." I Heard him shout this repeatedly and then I

stepped up the last stair, It creaked and made him turn around. I didnt think about it, I just hit him around the head with the bat, he lay on the floor, I'd knocked him out.

I dragged him across the floor, over to the radiator, looking through my pockets I searched for the handcuffs, eventually I found them.

Wondering whether to use them or not, seeing as I didnt have a key, I put one around his wrist and snapped it shut and I put the other around the radiator and closed it.

I Stood up, fake radio ready just waiting for him to wake up. It took about 20 minutes for him to come around but when his eyes started to flutter I put on my best police

woman voice and started to speak into the radio. "White male, mid-20's, breaking and entering, send me some backup, I've got him restrained." I Muttered, Hoping it was believable.

"Oi, You! Sit Still." I Told him, trying my best to sound believable, but I knew in my head I was doing a good job by the expression on his face, he was confused, I think he wanted

to know where me, or Amelia Pond was. I dont think he had realised it was me, not yet anyway, I suppose I did look slightly different 12 years older.

He Cleared his throat. "Cricket bat, I'm getting cricket bat." He said, I was glad I hadnt hit him too hard, his memory was still intact.

"You were breaking and entering." I said in my best serious tone, which I must admit, is pretty amazing and it would fool any person, any day.

Suddenly, without warning he tried to stand up and run, but he was stopped by the handcuffs I smiled to myself, good old handcuffs.

He fell back down to the floor. "Well thats much better, brand-new me whack on the head, just what it needed." He Said to himself, He was still as odd as he was when I first met him.

"Do you want to Shut up now? I've got back-up on the way." Putting on my serious tone, hoping he didnt notice I was scottish, bit of a give away.

"Hang on, no wait - your a policewoman." he said quickly. "And your breaking and entering, you see how this works?" I said, in a sarcastic tone, making a face to match.

I stared at him, My brown eyes staring into his. "But what are you doing here, Where's Amelia?" He asked me, worried. I tried my best to looked shocked and confused.

"Amelia Pond?" I asked him. It felt weird asking about myself, lying. "Yeah, Amelia, little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minute but the engines were phasing I suppose

I must have gone a bit far. Has something happend to her?" He looked much more worried now, he must have really meant his promise, this was all an accident.

Deciding I didnt care whether it was an accident or not I carried on being a policewoman. "Amelia Pond hasnt lived here in a long time." I said, making it all up as I went along.

The Doctor paused for a second, looking into my eyes. "How long?" he said in a slightly raised voice. I panicked a little, what should I say I thought to myself.

"Six months." I replied, without meaning too, It just slipped out. He leant back, suprised. "No, no, no! I cant be six months late. I said five minutes, I promised." He said in a disbeliving tone,

he had no idea, Six months is such a lie, he had made me wait 12 years, I so wanted to punch him.

"What happend to her? What happend to Amelia Pond?" He asked me, very curious in a very caring voice. I Turned around and walked towards the stairs. "Sarge its me again, hurry it up, this guy

knows something about Amelia Pond." I wondered if that was believable enough, it seemed really weird talking to nothing. "I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." He demanded

I didnt really see why but I answered him anyway. "I live here." I Said in a loud tone, telling him who was boss. "But your the police!?" He said, I found this pretty stupid as police obviously have to

live in a house. "Yes and this is where I live, you got a problem with that?" saying this with attitude, I stood, staring at him with my hands on my hips.

We both paused for a second, He looked at he, as if he was about to tell me something horrifying. "How many rooms?" He asked, quietly. I really didnt understand why he would bother asking me

such a weird question. "I'm sorry, what?" I questioned him and his sanity. I was still trying to act clueless but I knew it had something to do with the crack in my wall all those years back.

"On this floor, how many rooms on this floor, count me them now." He said quickly, I knew this was relavent to Prisoner Zero, I just knew it. "Why?" I said, making a face, I didnt want to give anything

away, I was still acting clueless. He paused for a second and then looked straight into my eyes. "Because it will change your life." He said in one breath, keeping a completely straight face.

I Paused for a second. "Five, One, two, three, four, five." I pointed them all out. "Six." he said when I had finished. I was confused, there was no sixth room. I looked at him, my face genuinely scared.

"Six?" I said, with disbelievement. He stared at me, he knew he was getting too me, making me curious, scaring me. "Look." He said simply, nothing else, just look. I replied quickly. "Look where." I said

Even though I knew where he was going to tell me to look. "Exactly where you dont want to look, where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." He looked at me, I could tell he was being completely serious, even though it sounded completely crazy. I moved my eyes backwards, to the corner of my eye. I looked backwards. A Horrified look on my face. There was another door, Right behind me, another door in my house I had never seen, ever. "That, thats not possible. I told him, Still looking towards the sixth door that I had never seen. "Hows that possible?" I asked.

"Theres a perception filter all round the door, sensed it last time I was here. Should've seen it." He said, he probably would have hit himself if I wasnt standing there. "But, thats a whole room, thats a whole room i've never even noticed." I said, shaking my head in amazement and shock. "The Filter stops you noticing, something came here a while ago to hide, Its still hiding. And you NEED to uncuff me now." He said, raising his voice on the last sentence. I ignored him, my eyes fixed on the door, my feet automaticly moving forwards towards it, slowly but surely. "I dont have the key. I lost it." I murmered, basicly without realising

my mind was fixed on the door, I was ignoring everything else. "How can you have lost it!?" He said in frustration, I really should have made sure I had it before I locked him up, but that didnt matter now.

I carried on walking forwards, my whole body and mind fixed on that door. "Stay away from that door!" he was shouting at me now, telling me to keep away, he must know its dangerous.

But, I am Amy Pond, Im not scared of anything, so I carried on walking, walking towards the door I had never seen before. "Do not touch that door!" He told me, yet again I ignored him, after all, he made

me wait 12 years. I reached out my hand to the door handle and placed my hand around it. "Listen to me, Do not open that..." His sentence didnt finish as he worked out I wasnt going to listen.

"Why does no-one ever listen to me?" He Murmered, slamming his hand on the ground. "Do I just have a face that nobody listens too....Again ?" he shouted at me.

I walked into the room, it was empty, normal, just like a room in a house that you had just moved in too. "My screwdriver, where is it.. Silver thing, blue at the end, Where did it go!?" I could hear him, he obviously wanted his screwdriver, I couldnt imagine why, but I hadnt touched it so I couldnt give it back to him, could I? "Theres nothing here." I shouted back at him, ignoring the screwdriver worries.

"Whatevers in there is stopped you from seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it?" He was muttering at me, things I didnt understand, aliens?

I looked around the room. "Now please just get out!" He sounded genuinely afraid now, wanting my safety.

I saw his screwdriver.. "Silver, Blue at the end?" I asked him, to confirm it was his screwdriver thing. "My screwdriver, yeah." He said, he didnt sound like he cared about it much anymore, I think he just wanted me to get out of there and quickly. "Its here." I told him, looking at it in interest, it was silver as he had said with a blue tip and it looked rather electronic and very confusing. "Must have rolled under the door." he yelled to me. I saw that it couldnt have, because it was on a table. "Yeah, Must have..." I started saracasticly. "And then it must've jumped up on the table." I finished my sentence, slightly worried hoping something wasnt going to come out and kill me or kidnapp me or something scary like that.

I stared into space and all I heard was his voice, the Doctos voice, "Get out of there." This time he sounded proper serious, not scared, not afraid, he sounded like a parent telling his child to come out of a room.

Ignoring him, yet again, I walked slowly towards the screwdriver, underneath it was lots of disgusting sticky goo, I stared at it in amazement. The Doctor screamed at me. "GET OUT OF THERE." I dont know what caused me to carry on ignoring me, maybe it was hate, the fact he'd made me wait, maybe I was trying to get back at him. I reached forwards to pick up the screwdriver. The Doctor yelled at me again "GET OUT." I picked up the screwdriver with both hands, the sticky stuff came up with it, It was disgusting and Gooey. "Get out of there!" He shouted, yet again, I wished he'd be quiet for just a second.

I heard his handcuffs clank on the radiator, he must've been trying to get nearer to the door, see what im doing. I picked up the Screwdriver and held it in my hands. I was just about to walk out of the room when I heard something behind me, well I didnt really hear it but I had a feeling, like something was watching me, Prisoner Zero. I Turned to the left, I didnt see anything, I turned to the right, nothing.

"What is it, What are you doing?" The Doctor said, probably wondering why I had gone quiet. "Theres nothing here but...." I paused.. thinking of what to say.

The doctor said something. "Corner of your eye." I heard. "What is it?" I asked, scared, wanting to run, but feeling oh so far away from The Doctor. "Dont try and look at it, if it knows you've seen it, it will kill you!" The Doctor shouted, helplessly from the radiator.

"Dont look at it!" He told me. I kept turning, side to side. Half trying to see it, half trying to keep myself from seeing it. "Do Not... Look." He told me again. I turned around, quickly and there it was, it looked like a big long snake, it had wide yellow eyes with slits down them and sharp pointed teeth, its tongue was long and slimey. When I saw it, I screamed, louder than I have ever screamed ever before. "GET OUT!" The Doctor yelled, so I ran as quickly as possible out of the room, closing the door behind me and running to the Doctor. "Give me that." he said and I handed him his screwdriver. Somehow he locked the door with it, it made a strange noise, a bit like whistling but more electronic.

Desparately he tried to unlock his handcuffs with the screwdriver, It wasnt working. "Whats the bad alien done to you." He mumbled, he seemed a little bit crazy. He kept trying it.

"Will that door hold it?" I asked, franticly, worried, after seeing it I was pretty hopeful that it wouldnt get out. "Oh yeah, yeah course! Its an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer space, they're all terrified of wood." He told me saracasticly. I glared at him for a second and then turned to look back at the door, It was glowing. "Whats that? Whats it doing?" I asked quickly, rocking backwards and forwards on my heels.

He was rubbing his screwdriver, trying to get it to work. "I Dont know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-ups coming I'll be fine." He told me, still trying to make his screwdriver work.

I closed my eyes a sucked in a breath, I knew there wasnt any back-up coming. "There is no back-up." I said, raising my voice, hoping he wouldnt shout at me or something similar.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up." He replied, unbelievingly. "Its a pretend radio." I threw back at him. "Your a policewoman." He said back, just as quick. I rolled my eyes, he wasnt catching on.

I sucked in a breath again. "Im a kissogram." I said, staring at him, just wanting him to get the point and shut up.I Pulled off my hat and let my hair flow down by my cheeks. He looked at me, not really sure of what had just happened.

When suddenly. The door came down.

**(Want me to write more? ;S)**


End file.
